Elymra's House
by Fionacat
Summary: A really scary A! fanfic, possibly the base of "Pinky, Elymra and The Brain" but i'm denying it...


/-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-\  
| Elmrya's | No wait, can this be true? Can this really be the  
| House | penultimate perodi-fanfic? YES IT IS!!! see footnote  
\-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-/  
==============================================================================  
  
Legal type stuff:-  
  
This document is Copyright (C) 1997 Charles "Runt" Brown  
(runt@ooh.dircon.co.uk). All rights reserved.  
  
The characters of the Warner Siblings and related characters are copyright and trademark Warner  
Bros. Animation, and are used without permission. Their use within this work of fiction is in no  
way, meant to infringe or steal that copyright, nor to dilute the characters themselves. No  
profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used only for  
entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document, please contact the  
author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as it is not; altered for its original  
form, and that no money is charged for the document itself. It may be included on any archive  
collection under the same terms.  
=============================================================================  
  
Pre-logue  
---------  
It was almost a week since Rita and Runt had left Slappy's house after  
finding Skippy's mom was not Rita but was in fact another squirrel.  
Rita still could not belive how bizzare the last few stories had been,  
every so often she had to take a "reality check"  
"I sure hope the studio appreciates what were doing for them Runt."  
Rita said angrily.  
"Oh I think they do...." Runt started; "Defintly yeah, they do."  
"Er Runt what's with the brain wipe?" Rita asked gently.  
"Hunh?" Runt retorted.  
Rita looked up from where she lay on Runt's back, she turned around and  
saw the sign:  
WELCOME TO ACME ACRES - Keep off the grass.  
"Oh boy, we're in trouble..." Rita said worried.  
Suddenly a small girl ran along;  
"Hi I'm Exp!" She giggled.  
"Yeah right as in Exp. Osition?" Rita cracked.  
"How did you know?!" The girl replied surprised.  
Rita just shook her head sadly, "Writers, go fig..." She quipped.  
"Okay, like how come Runt lost all his intellegence from the past  
perodi-fanfics when he enter Acme acres, hunh how come?" The girl  
pestered Rita.  
"It's a toon thing, when ever Runt here enters a toon town, ZZAP!  
he becomes well dumb."  
"Oooooh..." The girl said.  
"Hey kid.." Rita said coyly.  
"Yes Rit... OOOF!" She cried in pain.  
"Watch out for the lampost..." Rita conclueded.  
  
Chapter 1 - Furrball  
--------------------  
"WHERE ARE YOU CATTY?" Elmrya cried at the top of her voice. Windows  
all around shook and the NEC* issued a severe warning for Acme Acres.  
Furrball's fur stood on end when he heard Elmyra's screams.  
Quietly he tried to back further into the dark hole he was hiding in but  
unfortunatly he backed into a pan and it fell of the hook with a large  
crash.  
Elmrya looked towards the small cupboard where the crash had come  
from.  
Furrball paniced when a crack of light shone into his hiding place,  
he held his breath and hoped Elmrya would not notice.  
"THERE YOU ARE!!" Elmyra cried happily, "I've been looking all over  
for you, I'm going to give you a lovely warm bath and then I...."  
Elmyra continued as she dragged Furrball upstairs.  
  
Still wet and covered in foam Furrball looked down from Elmyra's  
window, it was fairly high but then what was a broken leg or three  
compared to being dryed by Elmrya....  
Furrball jumped and surprisngly landed unharmed, it took him a few seconds  
to realise this was because he had landed on a big brown dog.  
"What was that?" Runt asked dimly.  
Rita looked at Furrball for a second, "Must have been a fly Runt..." She   
replied.  
"Hey, what's with the squirrel impression?" Rita asked Furrball.  
"You don't know?!" Furrball meowed, "That's Elmyra's house...." Furball  
concluded pessimisticly.  
Rita's eyes filled with terror, "I've heard of her but somehow always  
missed her...."  
Furrball said nothing and just stared at the bathroom window.  
"FUUUURRRRRRBALLLLLLL!" Elmyra screeched.  
Furrball jumped of Runt's back and ran out of the picture leaving a classic  
crashed through set on the way.  
Runt just looked about dimly.  
"Err Runt..." Rita whispered, "D'ya want to maybe move a little faster?"  
"'Kay!" Runt said loudly.  
Elmyra heard Runt's bark and rushed to the front door leaving a trail  
of fire behind her.  
"OOOOOH!!" She said in delight; "A big new doggie that will be all mine  
that I can love and feed and cuddle forever!"  
"RUN!!" Rita screamed.  
Runt started to run but Elmyra was much to quick, she dived at Runt's  
feet and tripped him up.  
"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Rita screamed as she flew off Runt's back.  
Runt dumbly licked Elmyra beliving her to be a new friend.  
"Nice doggy!" Elmrya said petting Runt on the head, "You can sleep  
with me..."  
Elmrya turned to Rita, "As for you Furrball you can sleep in the cellar  
for trying to run away!" Elmyra said to Rita  
"Hey hang on, I'm not Furrballlllll..." Rita screamed as Elmyra took  
her by the tail and pulled both of them into her house.  
  
Chapter 2 - Elmyra's Best Friend  
--------------------------------  
Runt was taken to Elmyra's bed room and given a big juicy steak, whilst  
Rita tried to catch dustbunnies down in the dark basement.  
"Hey it could be worse..." Offered a voice in the darkness to Rita  
"You could be a mouse unable to complete his dream of world conquest."  
Rita walked over to where the voice came from, "Brain?" She asked.  
"Ah I am at a distinct disadvantage, you know me yet I can not seem  
to place you..." The voice said factually.  
"Poit!" Another voice said, "I think it's Rita."  
"Pinky?" Rita asked confuzzled.  
"Zort I was right, I was right! Yeah three cheers for me! Hip hip a narf!  
Hip hip a narf! Hip hip OOF!" The voice stopped suddenly in pain.  
"Enogth Pinky" The brain said, "Even though it goes against all my   
mouse instincts the only way we will get out of here is to work with  
Rita."  
"Ach, I'll just wait for Runt to realise I'm missing then we'll be on  
our way..." Rita started, then she realised Runt wasn't that clever in  
toon towns, She could be down here for a week before Runt noticed she was  
gone....  
Meanwhile in Elmyra's Room; Runt was still alive and not in trouble and  
not about to get washed or put in a cage... No Elmyra liked Runt,  
something in his attitude reminded her of someone.  
Runt was just happy to be the centre of attention and have a home.  
In fact he had almost totally forgotten about that other dog...  
  
Back in the basement Rita had tried to eat Pinky four or five times and  
had Pinky been slightly more well fed and brain had not objected so much  
she would have done so in an instant.  
"Erm Rita..." Pinky started, "Zort, why don't you unlock our cage..."  
"Pinky the cage _IS_ unlocked." said brain from the darkness.  
"Ooh, I never knew that." Pinky replied, "Well then how about switching  
on the light?"  
Rita just sighed sadly, "You sure I can't eat him..." She asked brian  
nicely.  
"I am afraid not, I find that he comes in handy for taking blows to the  
head and such..." The brain replied ironicly.  
"So what's the plan mastermind?" Rita asked the Brain.  
"Well, we escape..." The brain admitted sadly  
"Good plan Brain, ZORT!" Pinky squeeled, "But oh wait no.. What if  
Elmyra doesn't want us to go?"  
Both Brain and Rita moaned loudly, "Sure I can't eat him..." Rita Repeated.  
  
Chapter 3 - Cat?!  
-----------------  
"I believe I have succsessfully formulated an escape plan..." The brain  
announced.  
"I hope it's better then the last one..." Rita retorted.  
"Yeah, I agree i've still got oil in my fur...." Pinky quipped.  
Rita looked at the oil covered Pinky and smirked a little, "Yeah  
that's a terrible shame. I wonder how that can slipped....." Rita said.  
Brain also looked at Pinky and smirked a little.  
"Anyway after anaylizing what you have said about your partner Runt and  
how he reacts in a toon enviroment I think that the easiest and best way  
to escape is to make Runt hear the word cat...."  
  
Upstairs Runt's ears pricked up instinctivly and he snarrled a little  
before becoming quiet again.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Rita said worried, "When ever he hears that word it's  
impossible to predict what he'll do. He may become hostile..."  
"I think this is a risk we will have to take." The brain said solemly.  
"Poit! But how will we get him to come down here?" Pinky asked.  
"Let me handle that." Rita said.  
(Break into song format)  
[Slow moving song becoming more upbeat at end.  
Key - .=Beat =Held @=Change in tempo ]  
  
Rita: I'm Dark, I'm Cold, I am all alone. I'm hungry, I'm thirsty  
. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .  
and want to be heard. I'm searching for my friend, the one I'll  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
stick with to the end.... Runt, Runt, RUNT! You are the chossen  
. . . . @ . . . . . . .  
one, Runt, Runt RUNT! You are a true friend. I need you to hear  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
me I need you to be with me! But I am all alone, in the dark  
. . . . . . . .@. . . . . . . . .  
and cold....  
. .   
(End of song)  
The door into the basement opened and a shaft of light poured into the  
darkness.  
"Narffff..." Pinky whispered in a daze.  
"Er Rita?" Runt asked in his normal befuddled way.  
Rita looked into the darkness and squinted.  
"Yeah, it's me..." Rita replied happily.  
"Who's that with you Rita?" Runt asked obviously hearing Pinky's narf.  
"Zot! It's me Pin... OOOF!" Pinky said being silenced by the brain.  
"We are two rare lab CATS!" The brain said loudly.  
"A cat..." Runt muttered.  
"A CAT!!!!" Runt said with the familer look in his eyes.  
"LET ME AT HIM!! I'LL SMASH HIM AND MASH HIM!!!" Runt barked loudly.  
Elmyra who had been in her bedroom getting a brush for Runt's hair.  
"Doggy....." She said getting up and moving downstairs towards the  
barking Runt.  
When Elmyra did reach the kitchen she was amazed at how much damage  
Runt had caused in mere minutes.  
Elmyra shrieked in horror.  
"DOGGY RUINED KITCHEN!! BAD DOGGY..." Elmrya screamed moving towards Runt  
"Uh oh..." Runt said worringly.  
Quickly he rushed down the basement stairs and allowed Rita to jump on to  
his back.  
Rita quickly grabbed both Pinky and the Brain before Runt ran full  
pelt up the stairs between Elmyra's legs and made a new "door" in the wall  
before leaping the electified fence and running down the street.  
Rita saw the sign first;  
You are leaving now ACME ACRES, Seeya!!  
The second Runt passed the sign his whole attitude changed and his  
intelligence came back.  
"What.." He started.  
"Don't Ask..." Screamed the brain seeing Elmyra somehow rapidly catching  
up on them. "Just run!!"  
Runt suddenly turned at ninety degree and made a crease in the road before  
slowing down.  
Elmyra did not notice the crease and flew head first out of the cartoon.  
In the distance a sharp shriek, something like a cat being hit by a   
young girl was just heard....  
  
Epilogue  
--------  
"That was fun!!" Pinky giggled excitedly.  
"Yes very frivolus." The brain replied.  
"So what you two going to do now?" Runt asked.  
"We're going to go back to the lab and plan for tonight." The brain  
said.  
"Why Brain, what we going to do tonight?" Pinky asked.  
"Why the same thing we do every night that we're not trapped by  
obsessive kids, TRY TO CONQUER THE EARTH!!!" Brain said with the famous  
evil grin.  
Runt just stood and shook his head sadly, He turned to Rita;  
"Sesh, you think those guys would learn..." Runt started.  
Rita was not paying any attention, she was looking at where Elmyra had  
broken out of the cartoon. Something was odd.  
"Do these things normally glow?" Rita asked Runt transfixed by the glowing  
portal where the cut out of Elmyra should have been.  
"No... This is quite unusual." Runt said factually.  
Rita put a paw out to try and touch the portal, suddenly a bright flash  
came from where the portal was and Rita vanished.  
"NOOOOOOOoooooo......" Runt screamed in disbelif.  
He stood there for almost five hours refusing to belive Rita had gone..  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED....  
==============================================================================  
EEK! This is good and it ALL finishes next week with the LAST EVER  
perodi-fanfic (now now, no cheering...) It's going to be great and the  
last one that I'll write for quite some time (However Skippy's Mom: The  
corrected cut is being re-written by myself and Takkawarner as I type  
this...) so find out what happened to Rita in:-  
  
THE LAST TOON  
  
NEC = National Earthquake Centre  
  
Dedication  
==========   
This story is dedicated to:-  
MasemJMouse | Keeper | Colin | Plucky | LeloniBunny | DEViaNT |   
Wakkymouse | Mollymouse | Wakko | Skippy | Lerriuqs-P3 and  
ALL (else) at #watertower and ALL at a.t.a.  
/----------------------------------------------------------------------------\  
| Elmyra's House | 266 Lines | P-S 8 | Ranking 9.1/10 | 19/9/97 18:49 GMT-1 |  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------/  
  
  



End file.
